Touché
by EmzF
Summary: Un susurro, un susurro en su oído fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, dejarse llevar por completo. "Touché Hermione". Regalo para lizze213.


** Bueno, antes de nada decir que no soy Jotaká, por tanto nada de esto me pertenece.**

**Seguidamente... He escrito este fic como regalo a mi amiga lizze213, así que espero que te guste (por lo menos por el esfuerzo que le he puesto, que tú bien sabes lo que me ha costado) Así que nada... ¡Disfrutad!**

Debía ser alrededor de medio día. Hacía demasiado calor, los potentes rayos de sol se dirigían directamente hacía el fresco y brillante césped verdoso hasta convertirlo convertirlo en unas mustias ramitas sin vida de un color amarillento peligrosamente enfermizo. Y así llevaba todo el verano, con un calor soporífero, digno del más profundo desierto del Sahara, a juicio de Ron, pero todos sabemos que Ron siempre exagera las cosas hasta el extremo, y al parecer, aquel bochorno no tenía pensado dar ni si quiera un día de respiro.

Hermione se pasó la mano por la frente, secándose pequeñas gotas de sudor. A lo lejos escuchaba las exclamaciones de Harry y Ron, incluso Ginny de vez en cuando soltaba de vez en cuando algún pequeño gritito agudo para nada usual en ella. Hacía más o menos media hora la Señora Weasley les había pedido que empezaran a desgnomizar el jardín, pero ella cuidadosamente se había situado bajo un gran árbol situado en un lugar alejado del jardín. No es que no quisiese ayudar, al contrario, estaba eternamente agradecida a la familia Weasley por invitarla a pasar unos días en _La Madriguera_ con ellos y ayudaba en todo lo que podía, pero odiaba a esos endemoniados bichos, mordían, pateaban ¡Incluso pellizcaban! Así que prefería dejarle esa tarea a Ron, Harry y Ginny, que al parecer, les encantaba.

Abrió cuidadosamente _"Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna" _que había comprado apenas dos semanas atrás en _Flourish y Blott. _Realmente adoraba aquel lugar, estanterías repletas de libros que llegaban hasta el techo, innumerables páginas de cultura ¡Un verdadero sueño!

—Vaya vaya.— Dijo una voz don diversión frente a ella —¿Desobedeciendo a mamá, Hermione?.

—Al parecer tú también, Fred.— Contestó sin levantar la vista del grueso libro de tapa marrón curtida. —Y por si te interesa saberlo, yo no desobedezco a tu madre, los demás se han ofrecido a hacerlo por mí.

El pelirrojo se agachó de cuclillas hasta quedar a la misma altura que ella, y con una rapidez asombrosa le arrebató el libro de las manos escondiéndolo tras su espalda mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa. Hermione frunció el ceño. Desaprobaba la mayoría de bromas de Fred y George, y aún más si ella era el objeto de sus burlas ¡Ni que decir si la gracia era uno de sus libros! Jamás toques los libros de Hermione Jean Granger sin su consentimiento.

—No soy Fred, soy George.— Dijo el chico levantándose en toda su altura sin devolver el libro a la castaña —Parece mentira que después de todos estos años no seas capaz de diferenciarnos.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se levantó rápidamente. Tenía los pantalones manchados de tierra seca, pero ni si quiera se molestó en sacudírselos. Miró directamente al pelirrojo escrutando su rostro, sus ojos marrones, su cabello rojo llameante, tan llameante como aquel caluroso día de verano. Él enarcó una ceja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona. _Tan típico_. Pensó Hermione. Fred y George, George y Fred, incluso _"Greg y Feorge" _como a veces se llamaban entre sí. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre con sus bromas, con sus sonrisas _"yo no he sido"_ y sus sus miradas dándote a entender que, por mucho que fueses la bruja más inteligente de tu edad, ellos conocen cosas que tú estabas muy lejos de llegar siquiera a comprender.

—Dame ese libro inmediatamente.— Exigió la chica extendiendo su mano hacia él.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que pareces una versión en miniatura de McGonall?.— Comentó distraídamente el chico paseando alrededor suyo, aún con el libro tras su espalda.

Hermione bufó. Estaba empezando a enfadarse y hacía mucho calor allí, tan sólo quería entrar de nuevo en la casa y encontrar un lugar fresco en el que continuar tranquila su lectura sin que ningún pelirrojo metomentodo la interrumpiese, aunque dado el lugar en el que estaba, eso iba a ser bastante complicado.

—Fred.— Advirtió con voz siseante y los labios ligeramente fruncidos —Te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio.

—Yo también te lo he dicho muy en serio Hermione.— Dijo el chico volviendo a quedar frente a ella —Soy Geroge, y me siento profundamente dolido porque no sepas diferenciarme de Fred.— Terminó con voz burlona.

La castaña se aproximó un paso hasta quedar relativamente cerca de él, y en un movimiento brusco le arrebató el libro que celosamente guardaba tras su espalda. Con una sonrisa de triunfo se encaminó felizmente hacia la puerta trasera de _La Madriguera. _Pero a medio camino se detuvo, fijando su mirada de nuevo en un Fred inmóvil en mitad del jardín.

—Goerge no tiene ese lunar en el cuello.— Dijo con una media sonrisa la chica, tras lo que se dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar en la casa para proseguir con los _"Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna" _

Fred se quedó mirando fijamente anonadado el punto en el que apenas unos instantes antes había estado Hermione. Una amplia sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su cara_ "¿Perdón?" _Eso era la pregunta que pasaba sin cesar por la mente del pelirrojo. Eran pequeños detalles, pequeños detalles que ni si quiera la mismísima Molly Weasley sabía apreciar, y ahora, Hermione Granger, amiga de su hermano pequeño Ron, a la que tan sólo veían un par de días en navidades, quizás algún día en pascua, y unos cuantos días en verano era perfectamente consciente de ellos. _"Consciente del lunar de mi cuello" _Pensó sonriente mientras se encaminaba pocos minutos después a la parte delantera del jardín, donde aún no habían terminado la tarea de desgnominzación.

—_Touché,_ Hermione, _touché.—_ Murmuró para sí mismo.

Ésta vez ella había ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra.

OoOoO

"_Un bote pequeño de leche condensada, doscientos cincuenta gramos de nata montada, dos limones, doscientos gramos de galletas, cien gramos de margarina, una cucharada de azúcar, dos cucharadas de canela"_ Se repetía a sí misma una Hermione Granger con las mejillas levemente cubiertas de harina mientras leía con detenimiento _"El encantamiento de la repostería"_. Ginny y ella preparaban con esmero una tarta de limón, la favorita de Percy, que a pesar de no tener demasiada buena relación con su familia, había accedido a pasar su cumpleaños con ellos en_ La Madriguera._

—Yo creo que lo que pasa es que Percy no quería pasar su cumpleaños solo.— Dijo Ginny machacando unas pocas galletas mientras las mezclaba en un bol con la margarina —Por eso ha accedido a venir, pero en realidad tiene tantas ganas de vernos como nosotros a él, ningunas.

—¡Ginny!.— La regañó Hermione mientras batía la nata con fuerza.

No es que ella no estuviese de acuerdo con su amiga, pero no podía permitirse el hecho de decirlo en voz alta, al fin y al cabo, esa no era su familia, y ella era sólo una invitada más. Percy Weasley se había comportado de manera horrible con todos sus hermanos, pero especialmente con sus padres, Molly y Arthur, tachándoles de embusteros y traidores al Ministerio tan sólo por serle fieles a Albus Dumbledore. Y ahí estaban, preparando un delicioso, o lo que podría serlo si llegaba a cocinarse bien, pastel de limón para él.

—Sabes perfectamente que tengo razón Hermione.— Dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño —¡Acuérdate de todo lo que dijo de Harry!.

La castaña suspiró. Prefería no seguir con aquella conversación. No quería meterse en ningún lío ni terminar discutiendo con Ginny, cosa que sabía que pasaría. La pelirroja estaba demasiado irascible con el tema.

—¡Ginevra Weasley!.— Se escuchó la voz enfadada de Molly desde uno de los pisos superiores —¡Ve a tu cuarto y recoge el desorden que has organizado ya mismo si no quieres que use sobre ti uno de tus hechizos _mocomurciélagos_!.

La pelirroja gruñó mientras cogía un trapo viejo situado a su derecha, justo encima de la encimera. Sí, era desordenada ¡Pero vivía feliz dentro de su propio desorden! ¿Qué más le daría ignorar eso a su madre? Pero Molly Weasley no pasaba por alto ni si quiera el más mínimo detalle una vez que cruzaba las puertas de esa casa, y ya que decir una habitación completamente patas arriba.

—Ahora vuelvo, voy a ordenar todo eso antes de que mi madre me mate.— Murmuró dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Hermione sonrió. Ginny era extremadamente desordenada, pero aún así vivía feliz dentro de su propio desorden, ¡Tan sólo había que ver sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia! Totalmente incomprensibles.

—¿Para mi cumpleaños también me vais a hacer una tarta?.— Dijo una voz a su espada.

La chica no se giró, sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía.

—¿Y de qué querrías tú la tarta, si se puede saber?.— Preguntó con voz inexpresiva.

—De cualquier cosa que no sea limón.— Respondió él colocándose frente a Hermione.

Ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Sabía que en el hipotético caso de que Percy decidiese regresar junto a su familia y abandonar su lealtad al Ministerio de Magia, cosa que probablemente nunca sucedería, ya que era demasiado ambicioso como para ello, ni Fred ni George olvidarían facilmente lo que había hecho, ni mucho menos lo que le había hecho pasar a la Señora Weasley. Sin duda alguna Fred y George iban a ser los más duros de pelar, quizás incluso más que Ron.

—¿De cualquier cosa?.— Volvió a preguntar ella —Porque creía que no te gustaba la tarta de manzana, ¿No, Fred?.

El frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaba su actitud, parecía que se estaba burlando de él ¡De él! De Fred Weasley, bromista por excelencia, y por encima de todo, lo estaba haciendo en su propia casa en su propia cocina.

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que yo soy Fred?.— Dijo él apoyándose distraídamente sobre la encimera, clavando así su codo derecho sobre abierto de leche condensada —¡Joder!— Exclamó

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada. Lentamente se acercó a él con un paño de cocina de color amarillo mugroso gastado con el tiempo y con suavidad empezó a limpiar el goteante líquido que aún chorreaba de su brazo.

Tras unos segundos alzó la cabeza, había estado tan sumamente enfrascada en su tarea que ni si quiera recordaba el momento en el que había cogido al pelirrojo por el antebrazo para facilitar así su trabajo, ni si quiera recordaba cómo habían llegado sus cuerpos a estar a tan poca distancia el uno del otro. Súbitamente se sonrojó, no sabía la razón ni el por qué, pero sentía un calor desmesurado sobre sus mejillas, que apuntaban a un color rojizo incluso bajo la leve capa de harina que llevaban.

Fred sonrió. No sabía la razón, pero en aquel momento, con Hermione a tan poca distancia, cubierta de harina, sonrojada y visiblemente nerviosa, había olvidado todos los pensamientos anteriores hacía ella, pensar que se estaba burlando, en su propia casa, en su propia cocina, de él mismo. Sí, ¿Y qué mas daba? En aquellos momentos lo único que importaba es que incluso con aquel aspecto Fred jamás había visto una chica de semejante belleza.

—George nunca dice _"Joder".— _Murmuró Hermione intentando desviar su mirada de los ojos de él.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza levemente, aturdido. Las palabras de la chica no tenían ningún sentido para él _"George nunca dice joder"_ ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Era acaso uno de sus acertijos por resolver en aquellos tomos pesados como rocas que se dedicaba a leer? Poco a poco Hermione se fue separando de él hasta quedar a una distancia prudente, en la que sentirse cómoda, pero aún notando el rubor en sus mejillas.

—George nunca dice_ "Joder".—_ Se explicó mirándose las manos manchadas de harina, como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo —Siempre dice _"Mierda"_ Por eso tú eres Fred y no George.

Fred esbozó una amplia sonrisa y con paso lento se aproximó hasta ella. Hermione se sentía temblar. No había razones en sus libros de Transformaciones ni Aritmancia que explicasen aquel estremecimiento ni sus sacudidas en el estómago. Era algo que se escapaba de sus conocimientos.

Un susurro, un susurro en su oído fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, dejarse llevar por completo. _"Touché Hermione"._ Tan sólo unos segundos después, cuando consiguió armar el valor de volver a abrir sus expectantes ojos, vio como Fred, Fred y no George, desaparecía por las escaleras, no sin antes echar una última mirada atrás.

OoOoO

Los días pasaban rápidamente, haciendo que la vuelta a Hogwarts quedase más y más cercana cada vez. Cada uno aprovechaba el tiempo a su manera. Ron y Harry se limitaban a volar por el pequeño jardín de _La Madriguera_, los gemelos, sin embargo, desaparecían durante horas encerrados en su habitación, probablemente inmersos en desarrollar cualquier producto para los ya famosos en el castillo "Sotilegios Weasley" mientras Ginny y Hermione pasaban las horas hablando bajo la sombra del gran ciprés de la parte trasera de la casa.

—¡Ronald!.— Exclamó Molly desde la maltrecha puerta —¡Ven aquí inmediatamente, y tú también Ginny!.

Hermione miró furtivamente a la pelirroja. ¿Qué demonios había hecho ahora? Si incluso cuando aquella mañana habían salido de su habitación ella misma se había encargado de que todo estuviese en perfecto orden. Ginny soltó un sonoro suspiro y con paso cansado se dirigió hacia donde su madre la esperaba con el pie tamborileando en el suelo. La cara de enfado de Molly Weasley, sin duda alguna, no presagiaba nada bueno.

Apenas veinte minutos después cuatro pelirrojos se encontraban alrededor de la, más o menos, amplia mesa de los Weasley, cada uno haciendo sus respectivos deberes para el colegio. Como no, habían dejado todas sus tareas para el último minuto, haciendo que éstas formasen ahora una montaña de pergamino esparcidos sin ningún orden. Mientras tanto, desde la cocina, una enfadada Señora Weasley vigilaba a sus hijos con el entrecejo fruncido. No podían seguir el ejemplo de Percy en cuanto a los estudios, no, tenían que ser vagos, holgazanes y descuidados. La perdición de toda madre preocupada por el futuro de sus pequeño, o en este caso, ya no tan pequeños.

—Hermione.— La llamó Ron —¿Las plumas de Jobberknoll se utilizaban para el suero de la verdad?.

Ella emitió un sonido similar a una afirmación sin levantar la vista de su lectura. Había terminado sus deberes al menos quince días atrás, y en aquellos momentos tan sólo tenía que preocuparse de disfrutar los escasos momentos de paz que restaban antes de volver al castillo.

—Hermione.— Volvió a preguntar el menor de los Weasley —Las Higueras de Valeriana son para el Filtro de los muertos ¿No?.

La castaña volvió a emitir aquel gruñido-afirmación levantando esta vez la vista de su libro _"Traductor de Runas Avanzado" _con el entrecejo fruncido. Por mucho que Ron quisiese, ella no era una biblioteca andante, no estaba allí para solucionar todas y cada una de sus dudas.

—Ah y Hermione.— Volvió a decir —La Coclearia se...

—¡Por dios Ronald!.— Le interrumpió la chica soltando súbitamente el libro, haciendo que todos en el comedor levantaran la cabeza claramente sobresaltados —Si quieres comprobar algo, lo miras en el libro, que para algo lo tienes.

Con una agilidad pasmosa, nada digna de Hermione Granger, se levantó y subió las escaleras rumbo de los dormitorios. No sabía que había pasado. No sabía por qué había contestado así a Ron, al fin y al cabo él tan sólo estaba intentando hacer bien su redacción de pociones, ni si quiera sabía porque los últimos días había estado de tan mal humor.

Y todo desde el cumpleaños de Percy. Estaba nerviosa, nerviosa a la vez que enfadada, quizás confundida, pero sin duda alguna histérica. ¿Cómo demonios podía tener tantos estados de ánimo al mismo tiempo? Era frustrante. ¡Ni si quiera sabía por qué estaba así! Aquel día no pasó nada del otro mundo, comieron, rieron, quizás un poco menos de lo esperado, pero sí, rieron, e incluso los chicos se animaron a jugar un partido de quidditch por la tarde ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que la llevaba a estar así? Razones incomprensibles que estaban fuera de su alcance.

Se sentó en las escaleras entre la segunda y tercera planta. Sabía que debía disculparse con Ron, pero en aquellos momentos no tenía ni las ganas ni el valor como para hacerlo, además, su pelirrojo amigo no habría aceptado sus disculpas así como así. Enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas y cerrando los ojos pesadamente, de pronto tenía mucho sueño, se sentía terriblemente cansada y lo único que quería hacer era dormir por unas cuantas horas sin que nadie la molestase.

—Veo que alguien tiene mal día.— Dijo una voz frente a ella.

—Déjame en paz Fred, no me apetecen ahora tus bromas.— Murmuró ella sin levantar la cabeza de entre sus rodillas.

—¿Quién dice que venía para hacer alguna broma?.— Comentó él apoyándose en la blanca pared, corroída con algunos desconchones en la pintura.

Hermione levantó la cabeza con lentitud. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y un ligero golpeteo dentro de su cráneo, como una horda de martillos zumbando sin ningún sentido. Fred esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sabía que ella no tenía ánimos en esos momentos para aguantar ninguno de sus chistes, pero ¿Qué mas daba? La verdad es que no sabía que hacía allí, tendiéndole una mano a aquella chica, tan sólo era consciente de que en cuanto ella salió de la cocina, echa una furia, y a simple vista sintiéndose mal por algo que él no alcanzaba a entender, tuvo la necesidad de ir tras ella, simplemente para asegurarse de que estaba bien, tan sólo para eso.

—¿Cómo has sabido esta vez que yo era Fred?.— Preguntó el pelirrojo aún sosteniendo la mano de la chica entre las suyas. —No lo entiendo, siempre lo sabes.

—George no muerde las plumas.— Contestó ella alzándose levemente de hombros mientras señalaba una roída pluma que el chico guardaba en su bolsillo derecho —Eso sólo lo haces tú.

Fred sonrió. No por los lunares, ni por la tarta de manzana, no. Por quién muerde las plumas al hacer los deberes y quién no. Aquella vez Hermione Granger se había superado a sí misma. Un _"Touché" _se escapó de sus labios apenas audible para ninguno de los dos.

—Debería ir a disculparme con Ron.— Murmuró para sí misma soltándose con suavidad de la mano del pelirrojo —No creo que esté demasiado contento con la contestación que le he dado.

Hermione giró con lentitud sobre sus talones, por alguna extraña razón no quería bajar a la cocina, y sabía que no era por el hecho de tener que enfrentar a Ron y a su, seguro, mal humor. Tenía que ver con Fred, con Fred y lo bien que la hacía sentir, como si en aquellos momentos no existiesen disputas ajenas a ellos, nada, ni un solo problema de que preocuparse, tan sólo ellos dos y la sonrisa que el pelirrojo llevaba siempre pintada en la cara.

La castaña cogió aire profundamente y se dirigió camino de la cocina, pero no había dado ni si quiera dos pasos cuando notó una mano grande, suave y cálida que rodeaba sin dificultad y delicadeza su muñeca, haciendo girar su cuerpo con facilidad.

—¿Sabes por qué otra razón yo soy Fred y no George?.— Susurró el pelirrojo con voz ronca, nada propia de su habitual tono bromista, en su oreja, haciendola estremecer por completo.

Ella sólo atinó a negar levemente con la cabeza mientras notaba el tacto de su piel quemar. Sentía que sus rodillas iban a fallar en cualquier momento, y lo cierto es que no le importaba demasiado, así tendría un pretexto para echarse a los brazos de Fred, aunque fuese por aquella barata excusa.

—Porque Goerge nunca haría ésto.

Y sin más hundió sus labios en los de una temblorosa Hermione, rodeando con sus manos la pequeña cintura de la chica, mientras ella en un acto casi involuntario echó las manos tras el su cuello, enredando sus dedos en aquel cabello pelirrojo, aferrándole con fuerza y decisión. Ron, las Plumas de Jobberknoll, incluso la Coclearia habían quedado en el olvido en aquel momento. Nada importaba ya. Nada importaba más que ellos dos y aquel furtivo beso en el rellano entre el segundo y tercer piso de La Madriguera.

Agitados, se separaron conscientes de qué habían hecho y dónde lo habían hecho. Hermione tragó saliva y poniéndose muy roja desvió la mirada con intención de volver a bajar a la cocina, donde estaba el resto de la familia Weasley, ajeno a lo sucedido. Pero la mano de Fred fue más hábil, y en un rápido movimiento la colocó frente a sí, con una sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara.

—Oye Hermione.— Comentó despreocupadamente sin soltarla, ignorando el hecho de que apenas segundos antes la había besado —Ahora es cuando yo te debería decir algo ¿No?.

—¿El qué deberías decirme?.—Balbuceó ella confundida por la actitud del pelirrojo.

—_Touché._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Es la primera vez que escribo un Fred/Hermione, así que no es gran cosa... tampoco sabía muy bien como enfocar esta pareja, pero al final he hecho lo que he podido. Así que ya sabeis, si lo leeis por lo menos un review ¡Un beso!**_  
><em>


End file.
